spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gacuś Witold Jr.
Gerald "Gacuś" 'Witold Jr. '— ślimak, daleki kuzyn Patryka, zwierzątko domowe SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego. Prawdopodobnie jest zatoczkiem rogowym. Gacuś jest udomowionym zwierzątkiem domowym, który ma podobne maniery do kota, ze względu na jego miauczenie. Podchodzi z rodziny królewskiej, co pokazano w odcinku "Durne rządy". Drzewo genealogiczne rodziny królewskiej dowodzi, że Patryk i Gacuś są kuzynami, ich ojcowie byli braćmi. Zakłada się, że SpongeBob posiada Gacusia odkąd mieszkał z rodzicami jako mały chłopiec. Odcinek "Przysmak" ujawnia, że Gacuś jest adoptowany. Jak widać w odcinku "Kąpiel Gacusia" Gacuś potrafi lewitować i teleportować się. Ślimak nie pojawia się ponownie po "Potrzebna pomoc" aż do odcinków "Plankton!" i "Nieznośni sąsiedzi". Jako piąty pojawia się najwięcej razy w serialu, tuż po panu Krabowi, Patryku, Skalmarze i SpongeBobowi, którzy pojawiają się praktycznie we wszystkich odcinkach. Główne role *Ślimaczy weekend *Odrzucony *Kąpiel Gacusia *Wyścig ślimaków *Kto widział ślimaka? *Nadgryzieni *Nasz przyjaciel grzyb *Pielęgnacja *Słodki ciężar *Skorupkowy szok *Kumpel dla Gacusia *Zakochany Gacuś *Ślimaczy grosz *W klubie Muszlo Myja *Opiekun do ślimaka *Gruzowisko *Przysmak *Nowa zabawka Gacusia *Schronisko *Napad na ananasa *Paso-życie *Gadający Gacuś Większość odcinków z główną rolą Gacusia ma w tytule słowo ślimak lub Gacuś. Wygląd Gacuś jest koloru szaro-niebieskiego z żółtym podbrzuszem i różową muszlą, charakteryzującą się w kolorowe wzory (spiralne czerwone zabarwienie i pięć granatowych kropek). W jego skorupie można przechowywać różne rzeczy, co pokazano w odcinku "Wyspa karateków" , "Kto widział ślimaka?", "Napad na ananasa" i wiele innych. Osobowość Gacuś jest raczej spokojnym ślimakiem. Czasami gdy chodzi na przykład o ulubione chrupki, jest nie do zniesienia. SpongeBob jednak go kocha nawet, gdy jest niegrzeczny i nie umie odmówić zwierzakowi. Gacuś jest najbardziej znany ze swojej kwestii "meow" — w kontraście do szczekania robaków, sugeruje się, że ślimaki są odpowiednikiem kotów, a robaki odpowiednikiem psów. Gacuś potrafi wydać inne dźwięki oprócz "meow", np. w odcinku "Rozwiązany but", "Mrożonki", "Skalobrona" i filmie "SpongeBob: na suchym lądzie" ujawniono, że jest w stanie ryknąć. Natomiast w odcinku "Coś", "Gdzie się podział SpongeBob?" i "Pielęgnacja" potrafi skrzeczeć jak kot. W odcinku "Dzień na opak" na cześć dnia na opak szczeka jak pies. W odcinku "Super tajne pudełko" powiedział "Eeee… nie." Podobnie jak prawdziwe koty, Gacuś nie znosi kąpieli, co można zauważyć w bardzo wielu odcinkach. Trzeba go bardzo zmusić, żeby się zgodził. W odcinku "Kąpiel Gacusia" SpongeBob używa przeróżnych sposobów, by umyć go, jak darmowy dolar czy piłki. W wielu odcinkach ujawniono, że Gacuś jest bardzo inteligentny (jak na ślimaka). W odcinku "Super tajne pudełko"'' ''na pytanie SpongeBoba odpowiada "Miau-nie". W odcinku "Na meduzy" pokazano, że Gacuś płaci rachunki za elektryczność. Gacuś może być nawet bardziej inteligentniejszy niż główne postacie (z wyjątkiem Sandy i Planktona), co może sugerować jego sen w odcinku "Sennik", w którym brzmi bardzo staro i mądrze. W odcinku "Rozdarte spodnie" nauczył SpongeBoba wiązać sznurówki. Talenty i umiejętności W odcinku "Instruktor" Gacuś okazał się być dobrym kierowcą. Prowadził łódź przez najbardziej ruchliwą i niebezpieczną ulicę w Bikini Dolnym bez żadnego problemu. Posiada obszerną bibliotekę, która prawdopodobnie jest metaforą inteligencji. Gacuś w odcinku "Atlantyda Kanciastyda" odgrywa niewielką rolę. Nosi na sobie kapelusz i dmucha w papierowy rożek. Oprócz tego jest bardzo dobrym muzykiem, w odcinku "Papier" gra na klarnecie Skalmara bardzo dobrze. W odcinku "Zwłoka" potrafi grać na trąbce, a w odcinku "Coś tu cuchnie" gra na skrzypcach. Ciekawostki *SpongeBob wybrał go z kojca, gdy był jeszcze małą gąbką, a on małym ślimakiem (odc. "Przysmak"). *W odcinku "Przysmak" SpongeBob nazywa go "Gerladem", co oznacza, że Gacuś to tylko pseudonim. *Wydaje się być mądrzejszy od SpongeBoba, Patryka, Skalmara i Pana Kraba. *Jest jedyną główną postacią, której data narodzin nie jest znana. *W swojej muszli trzyma wiele rzeczy, m.in. spadochron i gramofon. *To jedyna postać główna która nie została aresztowana. *W odcinku "Wyspa karateków", gdy SpongeBob woskuję muszlę Gacusia znajduję jego ulubioną koszulkę z napisem "I love Kraby Patties" (pl. Kocham kraboburgery) w stosie śmieci wewnątrz muszelki. *Jego ulubioną przekąską są Snail-Po, a później Ślimakochrupki. *W odcinku "Rozwiązany but" i "Ostatnia bitwa SpongeBoba" udowodniono, że ma stopy. *W filmie "SpongeBob: Na suchym lądzie" ujawniono, że nienawidzi majonezu. *W odcinku "Nie wszystko złoto" Gacuś ma duży diament pod swoją muszelką. Jednak w kolejnych odcinkach już go nie ma. *Odcinek "Rozwiązany but" i "Uchorobal" ukazują, że Gacuś wewnątrz muszlki ma odtwarzacz na płyty. *w odcinku miałem wypadek zjadł chipsa który nakłonił spongeboba do uratowania przyjaciół przed gorylem Cytaty * "Miau" * "Miau, Plankton" — SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (film) Zmiany w animacji Help_Wanted_005.jpg|Odcinek pilotażowy - "Potrzebna pomoc" Gary-o-caracol-um-caracol_4ae04610e4afa-p.jpg|Sezon 1 Gary_(Gary_Takes_A_Bath).jpg.jpg|Sezon 2 SB_Season3_NSS_3.jpg|Sezon 3 Gary_n'_Spongebob.jpg|Pierwszy film Elmo161.jpg|Sezon 4 Gary_in_You_Don't_Know_Sponge-2.png|Sezony 5-obecnie Sb-xmas-gary.jpg|Odcinek "Gwiazdkowa misja SpongeBoba" Screen_Shot_2015-01-04_at_1.18.45_PM.png|Drugi film - na suchym lądzie en:Gary the Snail Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Bikini Dolnego Kategoria:Ślimaki Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Zwięrzęta domowe Kategoria:Ślimakowate stwory